


Pardon Me?

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Crack, Drabble, Gen, M/M, President Lex, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Pardon Me?

Pasting on a fake smile, President Luthor greeted the turkey farmer and his stupid bird. He’d been a classmate of Clark’s in high school, and Lex was glad to give something back to the community that gave him the love of his life.

When he signed the “official” paperwork, Lex could swear he saw the fowl look at him with sentient awareness. Attributing his fancy to lack of sleep, he shook the thought out of his mind.

But the gobbled “Th-th-thank you, Mr President, but what about freeing my b-b-b-brothers?” made it perfectly clear. Things were still weird in Smallville.


End file.
